


Disconnect

by mirroredsparrow



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirroredsparrow/pseuds/mirroredsparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurobane gets grounded after breaking protocol (pacific rim au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disconnect

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece of a much larger verse that I'm planning.

"Grounded."  
  
It wasn't as if he hadn't heard it the first time, but Kurobane rolls the word within the confines of his brain. They'd been protecting the Russian border for the past two years, keeping their own mechanic on hand for the the final three month stretch. He supposes it was the mechanic that did it. He and Davide never were ones to obey protocol.  
  
Kisarazu Ryou, their amnesiac tag-a-long with an affinity with robotics on a larger scale, is taken to the Japan branch Shatterdome. He'll be brought up to speed.  
  
He'll break and he'll be alone.  
  
Kurobane looks down at his forced transfer documentation, he'll be in the Rikkaidai division before his head stops spinning.  
  
And he can tell from the melancholy passing through the ghost drift, the vague impressions, that press upon his insides, that his drift partner will not be following him.  
  
Rikkai is far enough from Higa branch.  
  
He can feel Davide moving away before the footfalls begin to disappear.  
  
They can never go back to Rokkaku.  
  
But that was apparent even before they were deployed on the Russian coastline.  
  
He wondered, in the idle moments, if he'd ever surf again in unpolluted waters.  
  
\--  
  
"You hid him from me."  
  
"--No, I, 'Sush--"  
  
The line goes dead.  
  
\--  
  
"Ryou, I--"  
  
The line goes dead. Again.  
  
\--  
  
Kurobane'd laugh, if that was something he did nowadays.

 

 


End file.
